


Ninjago Chronicles - Moment of Reunion

by Ninjaman2



Series: Ninjago Chronicles [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: He was back, he was alive. Cole was back, Cole was alive





	Ninjago Chronicles - Moment of Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> You need to read season 18 of Ninjago Chronicles on my Chronicles Story story in order to understand what's going on.

It had been a week, one week since it had happened. The rift. Acronix had used the Iron Doom and the time blades to tear open a rift from which he had arrived in their present time to reset the clock. Kai had used the Sword of Time to seal the rift from within and when the Doom fell into the white abyss… he thought it was over. Then, the Doom rose again and this time it was ready to time jump – Acronix would get his new world and get his brother back. And as the ground fell apart around them, he grabbed Cole’s hand to prevent him from disappearing into the void. Cole had pulled him closer and they’d kissed, it lasted probably less than a second but with Martin, it made him realize he did feel for Cole the way Cole felt for him. Then Cole forced himself out of Martin’s grip and into the void. The strange earth energy powers Cole had, charging into one massive attack which slammed into the Iron Doom’s central cortex and tore apart the machine causing it to plummet alongside Cole and Acronix. Then, as the other ninja pulled Martin through the rift. It closed, leaving Cole trapped, presumed dead on the other side. The other ninja had cut their losses, they had a long and beautiful funeral ceremony for the would-be Sensei. They built a statue of him in Jamanakai village. The whole of Ninjago seemed to mourn the loss of Cole Brookstone. Except for Martin. The Golden Ninja, the Master of Light. He packed his bags, the Sword of Time, and any and all relics/scrolls to do with time and left. He left to travel Ninjago in search of some way to bring him back, some way to reopen the rift. He would bring Cole back, no matter what.

The ninja thought he was in denial, they were right – but not that he was going through grief, but in denial that this was the end. Cole’s story didn’t end there, it ended when Cole had lived a long and happy life. It ended… when they were reunited. Sure, Cole was 35. He’d lived a long time. But he was only 35. The point that Martin got, that none of the other ninja got is that there’s always more – always a next time, another fight. Ninja never quit and so he wasn’t going to quit until he’d found a definitive answer or died trying.  
So he searched. And searched. And searched. Tomb and temple. Village and grotto. Until, the sword began to glow, and it pierced the heavens with an almighty white light and for a measly fifteen seconds, they were together again. They talked even if it was the gurgling of shocked children, it proved there was a way. That was a year after the rift. And two months later, it happened. Martin figured out the secret of the blade and together with the other ninja, the rift was reopened, the joined with Cole who had been battling Acronix on an endless two-hour time loop for the entire time he’d been missing. Acronix had killed him every time. But now, now they were together Martin and Cole – Gold and Grey, Black and White.   
But, once they left the rift?

There were tears and hugs from just about everybody. Cole was just so overwhelmed to finally see different faces that Acronix’s. Then, Cole finally turned towards Martin. He pulled the golden ninja into a tight hug, before realizing and separating, highly embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry…!” he stammered, shrinking slightly  
“What… what for?” Martin asked, he could see the heat on Cole’s face, and it was beginning to grow on his own.  
“The kiss, last time… I know you’re not… y’know…. And I kinda forced it on you – I’m really sorry I just – “Cole struggled to apologise and waved his hands frantically as he did so, but the tall golden ninja silenced the muscle-bound black ninja.  
“Oh yeah! You did kiss me… well you know what?” He began, faking anger  
Cole shrunk even more; “W-What?” he squeaked fearfully.  
“I liked it” Martin said and gently did something he one year ago would never have done. He kissed Cole. Unlike their first kiss with was raw and fleeting. This was soft, nice, shared. Cole was too stunned to react, so he just stood there as the blonde-haired white love of his life but his hand on his bearded chin and plant as long but soft kiss on his dark lips. As the lips met lips, Cole’s mind hit ALT/F4 and began sending signals to his body in the form of fax. Cole just simply forced his body to do equal work as Martin’s, so when the golden ninja removed his hand from Cole, their bodies remained together, and Cole’s glowing orange arms wrapped around the thinner body of his love.  
Eventually they broke apart and Cole quickly planted another kiss on Martin, this time on his head.  
“I… love you” he managed, looking down into the blue eyes of the one he held.  
“Cole… I… yeah…” Martin stammered, his face bright red.  
“Yeah? YEAH? That’s all you can manage…Yeah?” A new voice said. The bright red duo turned to see the red ninja with a looked of second-hand embarrassment plastered across his face. They then became aware of the other three ninja and Dr Saunders.  
“Guys!?” Cole yelled, his voice breaking as he reacted with extreme panic.  
“What?” Jay laughed, “We wanted to know if you we going to make out… that reminds me, Zane, fifty dollars by Wednesday!” Jay gave a victorious laugh.  
Nya rolled her eyes at the reaction of her boyfriend and brother and walked over to the two, gently placing her arms around them, “Congratulations you guys, you two deserve to be happy – you’ve each been through enough”  
Martin, who had broken out into hysterics since Cole voice crack managed to thank the female ninja between loud cackles of pure amusement which weren’t helping Cole embarrassment. Eventually though, the other ninja drifted back to their vehicles and off to Jamanakai village, for a job well done – after all; they had captured a criminal and saved a friend in the space of two hours so, they deserved their rest. This left Cole and Martin alone on the hilltop before the ruins of the dojo.   
Cole smiled at the sight of the Destiny’s Shadow resting near the ninja’s vehicles. He looked down at the sensei robes he was adorned in. Can I do this? He thought.  
“Yes” Martin said, slinking his hand into Cole’s just to remind both himself and Cole that they were really there – they were really together. “Cole… I love you” he said as they stared into the midnight sky. Cole, too tried for words now, just smiled, a long and deserved smile.  
“What happens now” Cole said, simply.  
“Now…” a mischievous grin shot across the golden ninja’s face. “Now you give me a piggyback ride down the mountain!” he leapt onto Cole’s back, who almost fell down the mountain from sheer shock.  
“MARTIN!” he cried. But the golden ninja simply laughed and rested his head on Cole shoulder.  
“Hey… thank you” Martin said quietly as Cole carried him down the mountain.  
“For what?” Cole asked, stopping to turn his head to the blue eyes ninja.  
“For coming back. And to teaching me who I am… boyfriend” he then planted a sweet kiss on Cole’s cheek while shivers went down the man’s back from the title.   
“Hey Martin…” he began only to notice the ninja had fallen asleep on Cole’s back. He chuckled and carried his boyfriend down the hill. It could wait till morning. Actually, it could wait as long as he wanted because right now, all that matter was that they had each other. And Cole slept for the first time, in over a year, but now in the arms of someone who loved him.  
{Martin is 29 btw so theres only a 6-year age difference, it’s not massive}


End file.
